darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Element
Dark Element is one of the main antagonists in Dark Chronicle. It is the final boss fight in the main part of the story, and the player must defeat it in 5 minutes in order to save the world from the falling moon. It is the embodiment of the Dark Genie's curse that was placed upon Emperor Griffon, and it is so powerful, it gained the title Evil made Flesh. The Dark Element is not a real creature - it is only real because it was controlling Griffon from his mind. Once the player defeats Griffon, they enter his heart - the lair of the Dark Element. The Dark Element split itself into several creatures - six of them guarded the staircase to the most powerful piece of the Dark Element. Strategy * In order to defeat the Dark Element, both Max and Monica must have good weapons. Both characters will be used and it is crucial to keep both alive, as Dark Element will change which of the two he can be damaged by. * He must be defeated in under 5 minutes or the player will receive a Game Over. * It is crucial to keep both Max and Monica alive. If one dies, the player may not have enough time to complete the battle. If all party members are incapacitated, it will be necessary to defeat Griffon and the five monsters on the Spiral of Dreams all over again. * When the Dark Element is Red, only Monica's weapons will do any damage to it, and Max's attacks will have absolutely no effect. * When Blue, only Max will be able to damage it. * When up close to the Dark Element, it will attack with its staff. This will consist of three consecutive attacks. The first two can be blocked without any damage to you, but the third will do 40-60 damage(depending on your defense) even when blocked. The Dark Element will also shoot arrow-like energy that will follow the player but not for very long. These aren't very powerful and can be blocked without any damage being dealt. * Dark Elements most devastating attack occurs when he disappears from the platform and reappears on the side of it. He will become a giant and will unleash a beam that will do about 100 damage blocked, and this beam will most likely kill Max or Monica if unblocked. This attack can be dodged fairly easily if the player runs in one direction when it is unleashed. It is advised to simply block this attack and not attempt to dodge it if the player has Premium Chicken or other healing items. * Remember, you have to defeat him in under 5 minutes or its game over. One of the most crucial things you can do is keep both Max and Monica alive. If one dies, the player may not have enough time to defeat it. If all party members are incapacitated, it will be necessary to defeat Griffon and the five monsters on the Spiral of Dreams all over again. Overview The Dark Element has no personality, no feelings, but it knows how to alter them. All of the Dark Elements 'Feelings' were portrayed by the controlled Griffon. Appearance The Dark Element's true form is a blue ghost with a red orb glowing inside of it. It's face resembled a skull, and it wore a ghostly robe, torn and destroyed. It held a large black twisted-looking staff. The Dark Element, overall, looked truly evil. Weapons The Dark Element holds a large staff, using it when you are in close range. Besides its staff,the Dark Element also uses advanced black magic, such as tracking bolts and Power beams. Its attacks are sometimes normal, and sometimes overwhelmingly powerful. Category:Bosses in Dark Chronicle